Approaching Storm
by ImmaPickle
Summary: He killed her. My sister. The only person that I loved, that loved me. He ruined my life. And now I will ruin his. You'd better prepare Skywalker. There's a storm aporaching, and it's not gonna end well.
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars. **

**Just to let you know, this story is AU.**

**Chapter One**

_A young boy, about two or three, runs into the house after a day of hard playing. _

_"Ani!" A woman appears in the doorway, most likely Ani's mother. "Come here, you're father has something for you." _

_Ani runs over to his parents, who are sitting on the couch together. The man kneels down beside his son and hands him something wrapped in a cloth. "What is it?" The little boy asks. _

_The man chuckles "Open it." _

_Ani, all too eagerly opens the gift. He holds it out in his palm. I was a little Amulet. Made of wood, it had a Lion carved on it. "What is it?" Ani asks again. _

_"The lion symbolizes strength. It's to remind us to be strong." Ani's father pulls out his amulet from under his shirt. "My father gave me one too." _

_Ani compares his Amulet to his fathers. _

_"Aleck," The boy's mother stands up, "Who are they?" She points to a group of people who had entered the room. _

_"We are the enslavers." A man stepped forwards. _

_Everything went dark. A child was crying, and a woman screaming. _

_The next scene is on Tattooine. "Mommy," An older version of Ani, about five years old, is sitting on the front steps of their home, watching the sun set. "What was Daddy like?" _

_Ani's mother is stunned by the question. "He… he was brave, and kind. He loved you so much. He gave you your amulet." She finally says. _

_"The lion symbolizes strength." Ani says, "Daddy was strong just like the lion." _

_"Not just strong with muscles Anakin. His feelings were strong too. He cared about his family deeply." Anakin's mother says. _

_"I know Momma." Anakin sighs, "I just with Daddy was here."_

_"Me too."_

I wake with a start. My hand curled around the amulet given to me all those years ago.

"_Strange" _I think, "_Do these dreams mean something, or am I just remembering events in the past." _

I climb out of the bed and push the dreams aside.

* * *

><p>The dream troubled me. It was more of a vision.<p>

There was a bounty hunter hired to kill someone. I couldn't tell who, but I knew that it was a fellow Jedi.

The Bounty Hunter had looked similar to someone I knew, but I couldn't quite place my finger on it. I sat in thought for a while.

"_Okay Obi-Wan. Maybe it _was _just a dream. Maybe I've been dealing with bounty hunters far too often." _I tried to tell myself, but I knew that wasn't it.

I scrutinized every little detail, but came up with nothing. Then Anakin popped into my head. I compared him to the bounty hunter. They looked quite a bit alike. It alarmed me.

Who was the bounty hunter, and what was his connection with Anakin?

**Sorry it's so short; the chapters will get longer as the story progresses. **

**Please R&R and tell me what you think. This is my first story that isn't humor related so I'm not sure if it's all that good.**

**-ImmaPickle **


	2. Chapter Two

**THIS IS EXTREAMLY IMPORTANT: I REWROTE THE FIRST CHAPTER! YOU WILL NOT UNDERSTAND THIS IF YOU DON'T READ THE FIRST CHAPTER!**

**Okay, for those of you who are new to my writing, Hi, I'm ImmaPickle. For those of you who know me, R&R! (Those who don't know me can R&R too.)**

**Anyways, just to clear some things up for ya. This story takes place about a year after Attack of the Clones. **

**Alright! On to the story! YIPPE! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Star Wars (Although I asked for it for my B-Day)**

**Chapter Two**

The two Jedi cornered her. She was trapped with no escape.

"Aneena!" I cried, jumping out of my hiding place.

"Gayzzon get down." She cried.

I watched helplessly as my sister began shooting at the Jedi. Lasers flew everywhere, deflected off of the lightsabers that the Jedi wielded gracefully.

The younger one deflected a laser that flew askew. It bounced off a metal plate that was nearby and pushed itself through my sister's chest.

"No!" I cried. I didn't care if the Jedi killed me. I ran to Aneena's fallen body. Tears sprung to my eyes. I turned towards the Jedi who had killed my sister, the only person that loved me.

Silently I evaluated him. He was young, about my age, fourteen. A look of horror was upon his face, but I knew it was a mask to hide the joy at finally killing my renegade sister.

"Anakin…" The older Jedi walked up to the younger one, his eyes never leaving me.

"I didn't mean to! The bolt went flying! I never meant for it to…" Anakin's voice trailed of. "I'm so sorry…" He said to me.

"It wasn't your fault." The older man said.

Yes it was! He killed her. My sister. The only person that I loved, that loved me. He ruined my life. And now I will ruin his. You'd better prepare Anakin Skywalker. There's a storm approaching, and it's not gonna end well.

I did not go home that night. My father was a terrible man. He hated me and my sister. My sister was planning to run away that very night, and take me with her. But the Jedi ruined our plans. The destroyed everything!

The next three years were hard for me. After I got off the planet, by stowing away on a ship headed for Coruscant, I began planning. Planning a way to extract my revenge. To ruin his life the way he ruined mine.

I eventually found an ally. He said he was very good at dealing with death. Together we built a fortress on Mustafar. Finally after six years of labor I was ready. But my ally had other plans.

He had me hire a bounty hunter.

**Once again, sorry it is so short. But as I said chapters will get longer as the story continues. **

**Please R&R! I love to hear what you think!**

**-ImmaPickle**


	3. Chapter Three

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Star Wars (But I do own a Big Bouncy Inflatable Green Ball!) **

**Thank you to Brooklynturtle for reviewing (Marshan didn't review! Boo.)**

**Some people were wondering what the POV's of the other chapters were. In the first chapter it was Anakin then Obi-Wan. In the second chapter it was my OC Gayzzon. This chapter will be Obi-Wan, then Ahsoka, then Anakin. **

**NOTE: In The Random Adventures Of The Jedi, the Padawan, Hallie, was apprenticed to Vinann, but in this story she is apprenticed to yet another one of my OC's, Shyreea. **

**ANOTHER NOTE: This chapter takes place the morning after the first one. **

**Approaching Storm**

**Chapter Three**

"There has been suspected Separatist activity on Vanqor." Mace said, pacing back and forth.

"Again!" I cried, "I thought Anakin and I already destroyed that base."

"You did," Mace claimed, "But we believe that the Separatists are rebuilding."

"Oh…" I trailed off, unsure of what to say.

"Kenobi, you Skywalker and Jade are going to investigate. Find out if there are any Separatists. If there are… well, destroy them. Report to the Council afterwards. You leave immediately." Mace concluded. He turned to leave, and then added as an afterthought, "Skywalker and Jade may take their Padawans as well."

I nodded and turned towards the door, my mind on something Mace had said in the briefing. Shyreea Jade was coming. Anakin would like that.

Shyreea's master, Vinann, and I had been good friends during out Padawan years. We both received Padawan's in the same week. As a result, we often trained the two together. During their training, Anakin and Shyreea became close friends. They were like brother and sister. Since the war started, they haven't been able to see each other, both away often either training their Padawans or… well fighting in the war.

I pulled myself out of my thoughts as I reached the door to Anakin and Ahsoka's quarters.

I was about to knock when I realized that it was only four in the morning.

"_Curse Mace and his horrible habit of sending us on a mission in the wee hours of the morning!" _I scowled to myself. Looked like we were gonna have to sleep on the ship.

I could hear someone scuffling inside. Their footsteps became louder, and the door opened, revealing a bone weary Anakin.

"Hi Obi-Wan. What brings you here at this unruly hour in the morning?" He said.

I studied my former apprentice. He looked tired. Probably a dream. Dreams, I noted, were something that disturbed Anakin's sleep quite often.

"Oh, just another mission." I told him, "Off to Vanqor, _again._"

"Joy." Anakin's voiced was laced with sarcasm, "Last time we almost killed ourselves blowing up that base and fending off gundarks."

"Yes, but this time we have more help. Ahsoka, Shyreea and her Padawan, Hallie, are coming with us."

"Shyreea's coming with us!" Anakin sounded surprised.

"Apparently I am." Came a voice from behind me.

"Shyreea!" I exclaimed.

"Hello Master Kenobi." Shyreea said, nodded her head in acknowledgement, "I was walking by on my way to the cafeteria, when I saw you standing outside of Anakin's quarters because he so rudely did not invite you in."

Anakin stared at her, "Why are you going to the cafeteria at four in the morning?"

"I was hungry." Shyreea stated, as if it were obvious, which it was, "Now why don't you let us in so that we may have a lovely discussion about why, exactly, we are going to Vanqor."

"Yes, that sounds positively amazing." I chimed in.

Anakin scowled.

***Authors Note: We are now in Ahsoka's POV! **

Half an hour after Anakin woke me up, we left for Vanqor.

"Ahsoka, this is Shyreea's padawan, Hallie." Anakin said, gesturing to a girl about my age.

"Hi. I'm Ahsoka." I said.

"My name is Hallie." She smiled.

Hallie was a tad shorter that I was. She had blonde long hair and striking green eyes. All in all, she looked quite a bit like Shyreea when I first met her, but Shyreea had cut her hair to chin length and had blue eyes.

"I call her mini me!" Shyreea announced.

Hallie pulled away from her masters half hug. "She smoothers me like I'm her only daughter!" She cried.

"Well, you're the closest thing to a daughter I'll ever have." Shyreea pulled Hallie back into the half hug.

I snickered. "Anakin's more like a big brother. A _really_ annoying big brother."

Our friendly bantering came to an end as we discussed what we were gonna do once we get to Vanqor.

Shyreea's gaze fell on Anakin. "You look terrible!" She exclaimed.

"I'm fine!" Anakin insisted.

"Not really." I cut in, "He's barely gotten any sleep all week!"

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan exclaimed, "You need to go to bed right now!"

"Obi-Wan, I am not a kid anymore! I have my own Padawan now!" Anakin complained.

"Well, I still care for your health and well being. Come on." Obi-Wan grabbed Anakin's arm and dragged him from the room.

***Another Authors Note: We will now hear from Anakin.**

I pulled away from Obi-Wan's vice like grip. "What?" I asked irritated, "What do you want?"

"What are the dreams about?" Obi-Wan demanded.

"Why do you want to know?" I asked, It came out a little harsher than intended.

"I've been having dreams too." Obi-Wan told me, "More of visions really."

I sighed. My dreams could mean something important, but I couldn't see how. "They're memories, mainly centered around my father. Things I didn't remember before, but I know happened."

Obi-Wan was silent for a while, then he spoke, "I keep having dreams about a man who was hired to kill someone. I don't know who though, and that's what's bothering me. I know it was a Jedi he's trying to kill."

I stood, contemplating things.

"The killer, he looked a lot like you…" Obi-Wan said, "Do you know anyone by the name of Aleck?"

The name struck a chord somewhere in my memory, but I couldn't place it. "I think I have, I don't really remember though…"

"It's okay." Obi-Wan looked at me, "I still think that you should get some sleep. You really do look terrible." He grabbed my arm again and pulled me towards my room.

_A child screaming in the darkness. Voices whispering incomprehensible words. They're coming closer. I can feel them. Closer, the whispers get louder, more urgent. An earsplitting scream of anguish drives the whisperers away. _

"_ANAKIN!" The voice screams again. _

"_NO!" A second voice chimes in. _

_The whispers start again, "Anakin is dead, Anakin is gone. Anakin is dead, Anakin is gone. Anakin is dead, Anakin is gone…" _

I wake up drenched in sweat. Obi-Wan is standing above me, his face creased with worry.

"You were crying out in your sleep." He told me.

"I was just a dream." I said, "I hope." I quickly explained the dream to Obi-Wan, and the worried look on his face grew more intense.

"Anakin is dead? Anakin is gone?" Obi-Wan puzzled, "Not to alarm you, but I think this dream is predicting your death."

"I figured." I said dryly.

**Next chapter should be up soon. Maybe tomorrow. **

**Sorry if the punctuation, or spelling got sloppy at the end. It's like two in the morning right now, and I am hardly awake, but I wanted to finish this chapter too badly. **

**Please R&R. I like to hear what you think! **

**-ImmaPickle**


	4. Chapter Four

**YAY. It's time for Chapter Four! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Star Wars. **

**This chapter is in Aleck's POV (Remember, he was the person Obi-Wan saw in his dreams.) then goes to Gayzzon for a little bit. Then switches to a third person POV. **

**Approaching Storm**

**Chapter Four**

"I am not a Bounty Hunter." I said, for the millionth time.

"But you are good with weapons, and people trust you." Gayzzon replied.

"I am not going to intentionally kill someone for money!" I cried.

"Aleck, I know for a fact that you are looking for your lost son and wife, and I also happen to know where they are. If you want me to tell you, you will have to do this for me." Gayzzon smiled.

How did he know about my lost wife and child?

"I have my ways." Gayzzon said. It was like he had read my mind, and, according to the words of the locals, he could read minds.

Eighteen years ago I was brutally separated from my wife and two year old son, by the En-slavers, a group of people who sold women and children as slaves for money. They took them to an unknown planet and left me for the dead. Ever since then I have tirelessly searched the Galaxy for them.

"Aleck, all you have to do is save his life some way or another. Then, when he trusts you, you backstab him. Literally." Gayzzon said, "Then I give you the location of your wife and child, and you're free to leave as a rich man."

I gritted my teeth. The sleemo (Sleemo was a word that I grew quite fond of in my travels on Tattooine six months earlier.) was blackmailing me. "Fine" I growled.

* * *

><p>After Aleck Skywalker left, I turned to Death, my ally.<p>

"I wonder what he's gonna say when I tell him that he just killed his son and that his wife has been dead for over a year now." I commented.

Death chuckled, "The fun is in the mystery." He said.

* * *

><p>"Death how do you think this will possibly help him." Life asked.<p>

"Sending them there to save Anakin will bring them closer together, I told you that before!" Death said, getting quite annoyed with his sister.

"You put his father into the equation. When Anakin finds out that he was going to kill him it will drive him closer to the dark side!" Life cried.

"But, his mother…" Death said, but he was sadly cut off by Life.

"Will be mad at Aleck for trying to kill their son!" Life insisted.

"If I might chime in," Future stepped out of the darkness, "Aleck will realize that Anakin is his son and will not kill him."

"The future is never written in stone." Life said.

"In every future that I see, Aleck does not kill his own son, He loves him too much. Aleck is not a greedy man. He does not want the money." Future said, "And once he realizes that Anakin is his son, he will not need Gayzzon to help him anymore."

"My point exactly!" Death said, "Life, we have been planning this ever since Anakin was born, since we saw what tragedy his future holds. We planned these events so we could save him from falling! We cannot let him become the very thing he wanted to destroy."

Life sighed. "You're right." She said, "We have planned and prepared for the past twenty years, we cannot let that go to waste."

Future looked up at her older brother and sister, then down to her younger brother, Past, "We must not fight amongst ourselves." She said, "It could lead to our destruction."

The four Immortals nodded. "Remember," Death said, "We must not tell Light and Dark."

His siblings nodded, and all agreed that they would not tell their mother and father about their plans for Anakin's future. The plans that would decided the fate of the Galaxy.

**Sorry it's so short. This was mainly a filler chapter. The Immortals (Life, Death, Future, Past, Light and Dark) will be explained more in further chapters. **

**Please R&R. I love to hear what you think.**

**-ImmaPickle **


	5. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars (sadly) **

**Thank you to,**

**This chapter will be in a third person POV.**

**Approaching Storm**

**Chapter Five**

"Oh, no it's a rock!" Anakin exclaimed. "Everyone, run for your lives! A big bad rock is gonna get us!"

Shyreea rolled her eyes. "There are no seppies here." She exclaimed, "This is so boring."

Shyreea and Anakin were "looking" for the separatists. To their right about five clicks was Ahsoka and Hallie, and the same distance to their left was Obi-Wan and Commander Cody.

Anakin paused, "I sense someone nearby." He said. It felt odd, to him. It was a person that he had met before, but he couldn't tell who it was.

"Look out!" A voice cried. Someone pushed Anakin and Shyreea to safety just as the rock ledge they had been standing on crumbled and fell away into the canyon.

"Note to self," Shyreea said, "Make sure rock ledge above deep canyon is stable before walking on it."

"And we're supposed to do that, how?" Anakin asked.

"By pushing you on it." Shyreea replied.

They stood up and studied their rescuer. He looked to be in his early forties, had brown hair, he was a bit taller than Anakin. But it was his eyes that drew Anakin's attention. Anakin felt like he was staring at an older version of himself.

"Thanks for saving my friends life." Shyreea said, "This is the first time that I haven't had to do it myself."

"Ah… you're just getting lazy." Anakin replied.

"And you are…" Shyreea gestured to the man, indicating that she was talking to him.

"Oh… uh, my name's Aleck." Something stopped Aleck from revealing his surname.

"I'm Anakin Skywalker and this is Shyreea Jade." Anakin said, "What brings you to Vanqor?"

"My ship crashed a few clicks away. I was looking for help, and help I have found." Aleck explained.

Two hours later the three returned to the Twilight. Obi-Wan and Cody were already there, and Ahsoka and Hallie were visible in the distance.

"Who might this be?" Obi-Wan asked.

Shyreea introduced Aleck to Obi-Wan. She explained what had happened.

"Finally someone other than me save Anakin's skin for the millionth time!" Obi-Wan said. "Were do you live, we can most likely drop you off on our way to Coruscant."

"Uh… Aleck fiddled with his hands, "I uh… well, in the war, my home got destroyed." He looked up at the Jedi, who nodded in understanding.

"This war has left many people homeless." Hallie said, "We could take you back to Coruscant with us."

Anakin bobbed his head in agreement. Aleck smiled.

"Really?" He asked, "That would be wonderful."

* * *

><p>Aleck was so shocked that he could barely focus on what the Jedi were saying to him.<p>

When his eyes had meet his young targets eyes, he felt like he was staring at him self, only twenty or so years younger. He had been even more shocked when he had learned that the boy's name was Anakin Skywalker. Either, Anakin was a imposter, or Gayzzon had hired him to kill his own son. It was probably the latter, Aleck thought grimly.

He paused outside the door to Anakin's quarters, took a breath, and raised his hand to knock, but before he could do so Anakin called out, "Come in!"

Aleck nervously stepped inside.

"Hi," Anakin said cheerfully. Then his eyes fell on the Amulet that Aleck wore around his neck, "Where did you get that?" He asked, his cheerfulness depleted.

"My father made it for me and gave it to me when I was a small boy." Aleck replied, unfazed by Anakin's hostile manner. "I also gave one exactly like it to my son."

Anakin was silent for a long time. Finally he spoke, "My Dad gave me an amulet exactly like it." He pulled an exact copy of Aleck's amulet out from beneath his tunic.

"Who are you?" Anakin looked at Aleck, his stare demanding answers.

Aleck sighed, the truth was unavoidable, "My surname is Skywalker, and you are my son."

* * *

><p>Death smirked at Life. "See? Told you." He said, "I told you that Anakin wouldn't be mad at Aleck!"<p>

Life glared at her younger brother, "I suppose you were right. For once in your long miserable life."

"Wait!" Future was staring ahead into the middle distance, "I can see big things happening in the near future."

"Good or Bad?" Past asked.

Future looked at him, the worry on her face was clear, "Bad."

**Oooh I just LOVE cliffhangers! Wow! I actually started writing this story on Monday (now Thursday), and It's almost half over. Oh don't worry, there's gonna be a sequel. **

**Please R&R. I love to hear what you think. **

**-ImmaPickle**


	6. Chapter Six

**Sorry that it took so long to post this chapter! I had a HUGE case of writers block 'cause my muse went to Hawaii. **

**I just wanna say that this is not my best work, as I mentioned above, I wrote this during writers block. At first I wasn't gonna add this little bit in, but I felt that I should, so enjoy. **

**Just so you know, the chapter is from Aleck's POV.**

**Thanks to Brooklynturtle for reviewing. **

**Approaching Storm **

**Chapter Six**

_ Six months later…_

Children ran around, playing with soccer balls. The drone of speeders was dampened from inside one of Coruscant's many parks. I placed my chin in my hands, pondering over what had happened in the past six months.

On the trip back to Coruscant, Obi-Wan had asked me why I ended up on Vanqor. I was forced to improvise, telling him the following story.

"I was captured by someone named Gayzzon a few months back. I was a close friend of Anakin's family before he and Shmi were sold as slaves.

"Gayzzon tortured me on information on Anakin and his whereabouts, but I had no idea where he was anymore. About a month ago, I escaped and started searching for Anakin to warn him."

Obi-Wan had become alarmed and made me tell the Jedi Council everything I knew about Gayzzon.

I didn't know much just that Gayzzon wanted to kill Anakin for some unknown reason. Anakin also claimed that he had never meet or heard of Gayzzon, so that didn't help much either. It was all a big mystery that we needed to unveil, and for that sole reason, the Jedi Temple kept me around.

Anakin, Shyreea and Obi-Wan made me fell welcome, and comfortable. There was always one of them around, when the others went out to fight.

I had also met Senator Amidala, a lovely young woman who I was certain Anakin liked.

But now was not the time to remember what had happened in the past. There was a certain question I had postponed asking Anakin because I had felt that he wasn't ready for it. Call it a Father's intuition.

"So," Anakin sat down on the bench next to me, jerking me violently out of my thoughts, "What did you want to ask me."

I sat silently for a while, pleading that nothing bad had happened to her. Finally I took a deep breath and asked, "Anakin, Do you know what happened to your mother?"

The mood instantly darkened, and the air felt thick. I found it difficult to breathe. The sky darkened as clouds covered the sun, blotting out any light, and happiness. It was as the sky was mourning the loss of someone extraordinary.

Anakin's eyes were a storm of different emotions, anger, fear, sadness… guilt.

"Anakin," I prompted, as lighting flashed against the darkened sky.

Anakin's voice spoke to me as if through a long tunnel, "She was killed… by the Tusken Raiders on Tattooine."

I sank down to the bench, the sky cried out to me, letting it's sadness out in millions of little teardrops. "No… no…" My voice was choked, a lump formed in my throat.

"I tried to save her… but I failed, I failed her."

"No, it's my fault. After what happened to Jayda and Carsh… I should've tried harder…" Sudden anger flared up inside me. When was Gayzzon planning to tell me that I had be sent to kill my son and that my wife was already dead!

"Jayda and Carsh?" Anakin's voiced was filled with confusion.

"Shmi never told you…" I was interrupted by Anakin's comlink. He made an apologetic gesture and walked off to answer it.

I was shocked. How could Shmi not tell Anakin about his…

"We are needed at the Jedi Temple." Anakin interrupted my thoughts, "They have a mission for us."

Anakin walked away at a brisk pace, and I followed, walking slightly slower. Thunder rumbled and lightning flashed in the sky. The rain falling down my cheeks. Strangely, some of them tasted of salt.

**I'm sorry that this chapter is so short, but as I said, I had writers block and I felt that this needed to be added in. **

**Here's a question: Any Idea what part "Jayda and Carsh" play in this series? You'll find out in a few books. BTW this is a Trilogy, and you'll find out who they are in the final book. **

**Please R&R!**

**-ImmaPickle**


	7. Chapter Seven

**Alright, I promise that this chapter will be longer than the last one, but as I said, I felt it needed be added in. **

**BTW this chapter is from Obi-Wan's POV, then switches to Anakin's and back to Obi-Wan's, and finally will end as a maid in third person. **

**Thank you to, **

**Approaching Storm**

**Chapter Seven**

I paced back and forth. Anakin and Aleck were taking a long time. Did I not tell Anakin that this was a matter of great importance?

Just then, Anakin came running down the hall, closely followed by a breathless Aleck.

"Finally!" I cried, "Where have you two been?"

"At a park." Aleck replied. I had a sudden vision of Aleck pushing Anakin on a swing.

I glanced out the window, it was pouring rain. Thunder boomed and lightening flashed. Anakin and Aleck were soaked to the skin.

"A park," I scoffed, "What in blazes were you doing at a park?"

"Aleck wanted to know what happened to my mother." Anakin said softly.

I nodded. As a close friend of the family Aleck would want to know what had befallen Shmi. Although Anakin had never exactly told me.

"Well, come on. Yoda and Mace want to see us." I ushered them towards the Council Chambers, which were empty aside for the two Jedi Masters.

"Rumors of a plot, there are." Yoda began.

"A plot to kill King Arald of Kay Anata." Mace continued, "Kay Anata is a powerful ally. If the control of the planet falls into Separatist hands…"

"Disastrous, the results would be." Yoda said.

"You and Aleck are going to go undercover as Baron Karlind of Carliff Country and his son Christen" Mace said, "Meanwhile; Obi-Wan will be playing the role of a servant."

I nodded. This mission was gonna be interesting.

"These Data Pads have all you need to know." Mace continued.

"Leave tomorrow, you will." Yoda concluded.

I stood and Anakin and Aleck bowed. We were almost out the door, when Mace called out.

"Oh… and Anakin? Christen is mute."

* * *

><p>I'll admit, I was a little shocked at first when I found out the Christen was mute, but I got over it. No awkwardly trying to explain things.<p>

The Baron's son is following in his father's footsteps to become a general, although how that will work out I have no idea. Anyways, the Baron and his son are traveling to visit King Arald for a war council.

Shyreea had laughed out loud when she found out about my role.

"Good!" She said, "We'll finally get some peace and quiet!" in reply I had shoved her. She shoved back and we broke out into a shove war in which one had to knock the other to the ground. I won.

"Young adults." Obi-Wan had said, shaking his head, then added as an afterthought, "Although neither is mature enough to be one."

Back to the present. Aleck and I were in a transport, on out way to King Arald's home.

Obi-Wan had gone straight to the palace, whereas Aleck and I had made a stop at the Baron's estate in Carliff Country. Baron Karlind and his son knew that we were taking their place and so did King Arald. After the assassin had been rooted out, the real Baron would come for the real war council.

Afterwards we made the short journey to the King's palace, which was now in sight.

"Baron Karlind, Christen, we will be arriving at King Arald's palace in ten minutes time." A young attendant informed us,

"Thank you George, you may go." Aleck said.

I was amazed the Aleck knew that this particular attendant was George and not his twin, Phillip. I was about to voice my thoughts when I remembered that I wasn't supposed to speak. This mute thing was gonna take some getting used to.

The attendant left and Aleck looked at me, amusement gleaming in his eyes, "It's so funny when you try to speak then realize that you can't." Aleck peered out the window and the valley of rolling hills, surrounded on all sides with majestic mountains. "Our family originated from Kay Anata." He murmured, "Adian Skywalker took his family and left the planet to escape the war that raged here." Aleck looked at me, his eyes lost in the stories that I never learned.

Oh how I wished I could speak.

* * *

><p>"And this is where you'll be working." Andrew, the head gardener, gestured to the orchard. "You arrived just in time for the harvest. You'll be working with Dontello over there. He'll tell you what to do."<p>

I quickly thanked Andrew and made my way to the orange trees. "Hi," I said, as Dontello jumped down from a nearby tree, "I'm Ben. Ben Kenobi."

Dontello stared at me, "Kenobi… I've heard the name. Any relation to Obi-Wan Kenobi?"

"Not that I know of." I replied.

Dontello shrugged, "Well come on, I'll show you around."

Later, after Dontello had showed me around the orchard, we sat in the top of a tree, picking oranges.

"Remember to get the best ones," Dontello said, "The King would only want the best for the Karlind's"

"The Karlind's" I asked, feigning confusion.

"Yes. Baron Malachi Karlind and his son Christen are coming for a visit." Dontello explained, tossing an orange into a nearby bucket, "They're discussing plans and strategies for the upcoming war. Speaking of the Baron, here he comes now." Dontello quickly jumped down from the tree, landing nimbly on the ground. I swiftly followed suit.

"… and this is Dontello, he's in charge of the orchard, and that is our newest employee…" King Arald paused and looked at me for help.

"Ben. Ben Kenobi."

Anakin nudged Aleck and looked at him, a question in his eyes. "Christen wants to know if you're related to the Jedi Knight." Aleck translated.

"Not that I know of." I directed the reply to Anakin.

"The orchard looks fantastic!" Aleck exclaimed. I was surprised at how good he was at playing the part.

Anakin's eyes locked with mine and I could practically hear him saying, "You get to work out here in the sizzling heat while I get to relax inside." The corners of his mouth twitched upwards as if he knew exactly what I was thinking. He probably did.

Anakin, Aleck and Arald walked off to see the rest of the orchard.

"Well, back to the tree top." Dontello said and began climbing.

* * *

><p>Sarah rushed back to the maid's quarters, breathing heavily.<p>

She had just finished serving dinner to the Karlind's and King Arald's family. Sarah had been excited to see her old employer, but Baron Karlind was not Baron Karlind and Christen was not Christen.

Sarah knew that the Karlind's all shared the same green eyes, however the imposters had icy blue eyes.

_"I need to tell King Arald!" _Sarah was halfway to the King's private quarters, when she realized that he would never see her at this time of night. Quietly she retreated back to the maid's quarters.

"Where have you been?" Her good friend, Andrea asked.

"Andy, the Baron and his son are imposters!" Sarah exclaimed.

"Sarah, it has been a long time since you worked at Carliff estate. You probably think they look different than they do because your memory is foggy." Andy replied.

"But Andy! I know what I saw!" Sarah protested.

"Go to bed Sarah, we have a busy day tomorrow."

Before she went to sleep however, Sarah vowed to unravel the mystery as to why the Baron and Christen were replaced.

**Well? What did you think? The next chapter should be up soon. I have Approaching Storm finished; I just need to type the chapters out. It's about 12-13 chapters. **

**Please R&R. I love to hear what you think.**

**-ImmaPickle**


	8. Chapter Eight

**Guys guess what! Today, exactly one year ago, I created my account on FanFiction! I have officially been on FanFiction for one year! YAY! (BTW today is March 28th)**

**Thanks to, Brooklynturtle and Weird Person Who Lives on Mars for reviewing. **

**This chapter will start out in Anakin's POV, then switches to Obi-Wan's. **

**Approaching Storm **

**Chapter Eight**

_Two weeks later…_

That nosey maid! I had just found her snooping around in my room _again_. That was the third time this week!

When I had come in, she blushed like a child caught stealing cookies from the cookie jar and immediately left. It made me wonder what she was up to.

So far nothing had happened. There had been no sign of the assassin. In fact, the whole mission had been rather boring.

I had become more or less used to being mute. Although Aleck kept taking advantage of it. "Oh, Christen will fill in for me." And "Christen would love to do that!" were popular phrases with him.

I rarely got to see Obi-Wan, but once in a while he'd come inside, suntanned and bearing large baskets of fruit. Or he would run into me when I was outside.

The door to the private quarters burst open. I jerked around in surprise, seeing a breathless messenger.

"Sir Karlind. The King wants to see you and your Father. He says it's urgent." The messenger said, between gasps of air. I nodded, signifying that I understood. "Do you know where your father is?" The messenger asked.

I shrugged. Aleck was probably in the library, pouring over books. What he was looking for, I had no idea.

The messenger left to find Aleck, and I made my way to Arald's Private quarters.

"Christen, Malachi," Arald said a grim look crossed his face, "This young lady says she knows who the assassin is." Arald pushed forwards a young maid, the one who had been snooping in my room.

"But Sir!" Her accented voice was strained with fear, "The Baron is an imposter!"

The King locked gazes with Aleck, "Sarah, the Baron is not an imposter." He attempted to reassure the maid, but to no avail.

"No sir, he is not Christen!" She pointed to me, "I know Christen, I used to work for the Karlind's!"

Aleck, Arald and I exchanged glances. _"You tell her!" _Aleck mouthed. I quickly mouthed _"No!"_ to which he replied with _"You're the Jedi here!" _

I sighed, "You're right." I said and stepped forwards, my speaking shocking her into silence, "I'm not Christen."

"Then you must be the assassin!" Sarah cried, backing away in fear.

"No. I'm a Jedi Knight." I said, "This is Aleck, and I'm Anakin Skywalker.

Sarah stared at us in amazement, eyes widened.

"It's true." Arald said, "They came here undercover to root out the assassin."

"My apologies Master Jedi," Sarah said, "I meant no offense."

"It's okay Sarah, you didn't know. I would be scared in your place as well." Aleck replied.

"Sarah, listen to me," Arald grabbed Sarah on the shoulders and gave her a very serious look, "You _must not_ tell _anyone_ their real identity. It is crucial that they remain undiscovered."

"Yes Sir!" Sarah said, "The secret is safe with me."

"I hope we can trust you." Arald said.

* * *

><p>I stood and wiped sweat off my forehead. Dontello and I had spent the day hauling baskets of fruit inside to the kitchens.<p>

I wasn't complaining though. I enjoyed spending all day out in the sun, with the scents of fresh fruits enveloping me. But I couldn't push away the nagging feeling that there was no assassin.

Dontello had heard rumors about the assassin. "Everything is normal around here." He had told me, "No one new is here, other than you and the Karlind's." Dontello then smiled, "Unless you're the assassin, I don't think there is one."

"Well, I'm not an assassin. I can barely hurt a fly, let alone actually kill someone." I replied.

It had been a long day and I was aching to sleep. Darkness claimed me as soon as my head hit the pillow.

_Gayzzon stood over me, his face contorted with anger. "Do you remember what you did?" He roared. _

_"I think I'd remember that ugly face." I replied, my mouth forming the words without my consent. _

_Excruciating pain filled my body. I squirmed and cried in pain. Then I realized that I wasn't me. I was seeing the world through Anakin's eyes. Eyes that saw the world through a red haze. Gayzzon's face went farther and farther away, and the world was black. _

I woke drenched in sweat. It was near midnight. I could still hear Anakin's cries of pain, echoing through my mind.

"It's okay." I reassured my self. I could sense Anakin, several floors above me. I could sense his alarm. I could sense his pain as if it were my own. Anakin's earsplitting cry of pain echoed through the castle walls.

This time for real.

**Oh, I just LOVE a cliffhanger! The next chapter should be up very soon. **

**Please R&R! I LOVE to hear what you think!**

**-ImmaPickle**


	9. Chapter Nine

**Sorry! I'm so sorry for not posting for like two weeks! And leaving you with a cliffhanger… I'm evil… Just so you know, this chapter starts in a third person POV, then switches to Obi-Wan.**

**GUESS WHAT! Today (April 25th) is my Birthday! YAY!**

**Thanks to Brooklynturtle, and Weird Person Who Lives On Mars, for reviewing. **

**Approaching Storm **

**Chapter Nine**

Sarah had basically gone back to normal and for that Andrea was glad.

"You were right Andy," she had said, "My memory was just foggy."

Miss. Hattie, the head maid, had assigned Andy to rekindle the fires during the night since the weather was getting colder.

She was currently working on the Karlind's fireplaces. Andy dusted her hands off on her apron, stood up, and began to work on Christen's fireplace.

In the middle of her work, however, the doors to the balcony blew open, putting out the fire and waking Christen. Andy turned, the wood in her arms clattered to the floor.

In the doorway stood a man. He wore a long black cloak that concealed his entire body. The only thing that showed was his sickly pale face.

"Anakin Skywalker." The man said. Andy recognized the name of the famous Jedi Knight.

"There… there is no Anakin Skywalker here." Andy bravely stepped forwards.

Christen stood up in shock, "You…" he said.

The man smiled and held out his hand. Christen sank to the floor, withering in pain.

Andy was confused, Christen was mute, he was supposed to be able to talk. "Stop!" She cried.

The man looked at her. He clenched his fist and Christen let out a cry of pain, then fell silent.

"You… you can't just… He's the baron's son!" Andy cried. She was more confused than frightened.

"Silly girl. You may think this is Christen Karlind, but you little friend was right, he in not. He is the man that ruined his life." The man held his hand out to her.

She felt pain, quick like lightning, and burning like fire. Then nothing…

I crashed into Aleck on my way to Anakin's quarters. "The doors are locked." He said.

"Outta my way." I growled. I pulled my lightsaber from my boot and made short work of the door. It came down with a crash.

"Death…" Aleck said his voice low and grim.

"So glad you could join us." Death replied, "Please come in."

I quickly scanned the room. Anakin lay in a crumpled heap at the foot of the bed, moaning, but unconscious. A maid lay dead by the fire place.

"What do you want?" Aleck asked.

"Aleck, I want to congratulate you. Pretending to be his long lost father to gain his trust. Brilliant!" Death said, "Come, Gayzzon has your reward."

Aleck was a traitor! He betrayed Anakin to Death and Gayzzon! How could he! Anakin would be crushed. He really believed that Aleck was his father.

Four of Death's warriors filed into the room. Two grabbed Anakin and two escorted Aleck out. I tried to follow, but I found I was frozen in place. I couldn't speak either.

Death turned to me. "Farewell Kenobi. We shall see you on Mustafar." Then he and his warriors disappeared, leaving the curtains blowing gently in the breeze.

"Death!" Life cried, "You didn't have to hurt him!"

"Yes I did" Death replied. "Gayzzon would find it weird if I returned Anakin to him unharmed."

"I suppose so, but we cannot harm him." Life replied.

"Gayzzon will harm him enough." Future said, "If you don't keep him from death, then Gayzzon will surely torture him to the end."

"I know." Death said, "It's the only reason that I'm there."

"Life could be there. He powers can keep people from dying." Past said.

"Yes, but I look more evil than she does." Death replied.

"Everyone, be quiet." Future warned, "Mother and Father are coming."

The four Immortals fell silent and listened as their parents footsteps grew louder.

"Hello children." Dark said, entering the room.

"We know that you are helping Anakin Skywalker." Light continued.

"Mother, we can explain…"

"No need, Life." Dark said, "We approve. Why were you so certain that we wouldn't?"

Life lowered her head. Past replied for his sister, "We, well, you hardly ever approve." He said.

"True. But this Skywalker will impact this Galaxy in a great and terrible way. His family has been nothing but trouble since the beginning." Said Dark.

"We created a plan." Death said.

"And you have already put it into action." Light said.

The four children exchanged glances, then began to explain the plan to their parents.

**SWEET! I got the Chapter done! I am soo tired (It's like 10 pm now...)**

** Please R&R. I LOVE to hear what you think. **

** -ImmaPickle**


	10. Chapter Ten

**I AM SOOOO SORRY FOR NOT POSTING FOR A LOONG TIME! However I have a good excuse. First, you know, I was gonna wait a week before posting again just to give you some suspense. Then the old computer broke. My Dad won't let me breathe on his computer and my Mom's is way to slow. SO I waited until mine could get fixed. After two weeks I decided to type the chapter out on my Mom's, but then her computer got a virus. SOOO I couldn't. My computer returned to me a week ago, but I've been studying for my finals, and planning my 13****th**** b-day party. FINALLY I found free time to write. **

**This chapter begins in Shyreea's POV then switches to Anakin's, then back to Shyreea.**

**So anyways, I present to you… **

**Approaching Storm**

**Chapter Ten**

It had been two days since Aleck betrayed Anakin to Gayzzon.

Yesterday I had been walking through the front hall of the Jedi Temple when Obi-Wan burst through the front door. I could immediately tell that something was wrong.

"Shyreea!" He cried, "Anakin has been captured by Gayzzon!"

"What! How!" I exclaimed, "Where's Aleck."

"There never was a plot to kill King Arald. Aleck is a traitor. He betrayed Anakin to Gayzzon." Obi-Wan replied.

We told the council what had happened soon after.

"Troubling this is." Yoda said.

"Something did feel off about Aleck." Mace continued.

"Death said, 'I'll see you on Mustafar'" Obi-Wan told him, "I want to go and see what's there."

I nodded in agreement, "I want to go too."

"But what if it's a trap?" Ki Adi asked.

"Sense no trap, I do. Go you may." Yoda concluded.

Now we are preparing to go to Mustafar.

"Obi-Wan!" I whip around and spot Ahsoka and Hallie running up to us, "We want to come with you!"

"No it's too dangerous." Obi-Wan replied.

"But Anakin is my master!" Ahsoka complained.

"No Ahsoka. From what we heard about Death and Gayzzon, they are a very dangerous pair." I said.

"But we heard that from Aleck, and Aleck is a traitor." Hallie pointed out.

"Which means Death and Gayzzon may be worse than Aleck said." Obi-Wan stated, "Which is why you two are not coming."

Ahsoka let out a little harrumph, "Anakin would let me go."

"Yes, well Anakin is not here." I turned to face Ahsoka, "Listen to me. This is bigger than just a fight in the war. Death can control who dies. You could be dead within a blink of the eye. I would never forgive myself if you or Hallie died."

"You could die too." Ahsoka said, "Anakin would never forgive himself if any of us died trying to save him."

"At that point, Anakin will be dead too." I replied.

* * *

><p>I woke in a dark cell. Groaning I pulled myself into a sitting position.<p>

"_Where am I" _I thought.

"Anakin?" Aleck's voice rang out in the darkness. Something bumped into me, knocking me to the ground again and he muttered, "Sorry."

"Where are we?" I said, voicing my earlier question.

"On a transport of some sort." Aleck replied, "My best guess is that we are on our way to Mustafar."

"Where Gayzzon lives?" I inquired.

"Yes…" Aleck said, "What happened? When Death captured you?"

"I was lying awake, the maid had just come in to do something, then he appeared, out of thin air."

"Death and his warriors can hide in the shadows." Aleck explained.

"Oh. After that, the maid challenged him. Then he held out his hand… the pain was like…" I couldn't find words to describe the fire like pain that had torn through my body, "Then he clenched his fist and… darkness."

Aleck was silent for a long time, "Death had unimaginable powers." He finally said, "Some say that he is an Immortal."

"What's an Immortal?" I asked.

"There was an old legend that my Father used to tell me." Aleck replied.

"At the beginning of time there were two beings. They had control over light and dark.

"The one who could control dark was a man and he called himself Dark. The one who could control light was a woman and she called herself Light.

"Light and Dark had four children together. Life, Death, Future and Past. Together they created the first universe and the billions of galaxies within. Eventually, there were too many planets for them to reign over, so they created god's to rule over separate planets.

"The family called themselves the Immortals, because they, unlike god's, can never become mortal. Also because they have lived for more years that out minds can comprehend. It is said that there have been thousands of universes that lived for billions of years that were destroyed.

"Every few millennia, the Immortals take particular interest in a human that will impact one of their galaxies in a huge way."

"But why humans?" I interjected, "There are thousands of intelligent beings."

"Humans crave power, it's in their nature." Aleck replied, "On every planet that there is a large population of humans, often their leaders and rulers are human, the Chancellor and his predecessor were human."

"That makes sense…" I said. "So if Death is an Immortal, why is he helping Gayzzon?"

Aleck sighed, "I don't have all the answers Anakin," he said, "My best guess is that you are the one the Immortals are taking interest in."

"But why take interest me?" I asked.

"Maybe it's because you are the Chosen One." Aleck replied.

"The Chosen One is a myth." I muttered.

Aleck went silent, "Do you really believe that?" He finally asked.

The question was quite unexpected, and I spent a while pondering it. Do I really believe that? Or is it the automatic response that I had become accustomed to over the years? "I…I don't know…" I finally said.

The door to the cell slide open, blinding me with a bright shaft of light. Death stood, silhouetted in the door frame, "Time to go." He said.

* * *

><p>"Ahsoka, Hallie, you two can come out now." I called.<p>

There was a shuffling sound and Ahsoka and Hallie came out from behind some crates.

"We can explain!" Hallie cried.

"Don't worry about it. Obi-Wan and I knew you'd sneak aboard." I assured her.

"So… you're not mad?" Ahsoka hesitantly asked.

"Well… I paused, pretending to make up a punishment, "I could have you train younglings for me…"

The girls' eyes widened in horror.

"I'm kidding!" I said, "I'm actually glad you two decided to come along. Obi-Wan can get pretty boring."

"I heard that!"

Ahsoka and Hallie burst into giggles.

"If I was so boring, then why didn't you talk to Max, Rex or Cody?" Obi-Wan asked, coming into the cargo hold.

"Cody is just like you, Rex is flying the ship, and Max is asleep." I replied.

"Who's max?" Ahsoka asked.

"My second in command." I said, shoot a glance at her.

"So wait, you guys brought clones and not us?" Hallie glared at me accusingly.

"Yup." I replied.

"Anyways," Obi-Wan said, the exasperation clear in his voice, "We have reached Mustafar."

**Dun dun dun! They are now at Mustafar. Is Anakin there? Or did Death take him on vacation to Unicorn Land? Find out in chapter Eleven of Approaching Storm!**


End file.
